


Always and Always

by A_N_Whitmore



Series: Fangs [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sadness, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_Whitmore/pseuds/A_N_Whitmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of their union and Stiles receiving the Bite, he comes down with a fever and Stuart cares for him. Stiles ritually watches "Stepmom" ever since their mother died and Stuart hates it, but he'll do anything for his love today.... Even watch a pathetic chick flick that makes his brother cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I habitually watch Stepmom every time I get sick since my mom had cancer back in High school. I think I'm secretly a glutton for pain. Get your handkerchiefs ready.
> 
> Listen to Always and Always from Stepmom the cinematic score by John Williams on repeat for the full effect.
> 
> Going by the Native American names for the full moons instead of the Farmer's Almanac.
> 
> Plus I like Alphas changing into full wolves ok? So deal lol

 

Stuart gazes down at Stiles prone form, watching his fever glazed eyes shuttle back and forth between half closed lids. He applies another cool compress to the back of his neck and sighs.

“You always have to be the difficult one don’t you?”

Stiles just moans and shuffles closer, seeking out his brother’s warmth just as he used to when they were children. Stiles was always the needy one when they were sick. Not that Stuart minds of course, he loves taking care of what is his.

He listens carefully for the return of their father, knowing that the December snow has kept him rather busy. He’s had a long night of car accidents and domestic upsets what with the holidays coming.

Stiles wound is starting to close nicely, all in all a very unusual thing considering he was only bit six hours prior. The fever however is still of concern, it could be the beginnings of rejection. Stuart watches for signs, he searches for the black blood and sniffs at the wound for signs of sepsis as he changes the bandages, but Stiles shows no signs of taint or spoil.

Stuart’s brother… no his mate… is perfect.

Pausing in his care of Stiles, he changes his clothing and thinks about what do make for breakfast, Stiles will be hungry when he wakes.

Stiles stirs, blinking his eyes, his nose twitching as he tries to sit up..

“Stanislav…?”

“It’s alright Svi… go back to sleep.” Stuart walks back to the bed and kisses Stiles gently on the mouth.

“Don’t go…” Stiles catches his hand and refuses to release it until Stuart finds himself back on their bed.

Stuart sighs, every time Stiles was sick their father could tell. Stiles became desperately clingy. This wasn’t going to be good for either of them if their father found him like this.

“Zajchik Da will have my head if he finds out you’re sick…”

“‘M not sick.” Stiles grumbles pushing his face into Stuart’s lap.

“Say that to my face and mean it.” Stuart laughs.

Stiles rolls over and looks up into his brother’s eyes, pushing his matted bangs from his forehead.

“I’m not sick.”

“Bullshit, you’ll be down for a few hours yet. You hungry?” He has the urge to run his hands down Stiles’ sides.

“Starving…”

“Good, I’ll make breakfast… If there’s anything you want, you name it krasavchik

“Anything?” Stiles looks carefully at Stuart with slightly pointed gaze.

“Well…” Stuart knows what’s coming, he dreads the sick days.

Stiles insists on watching Stepmom, a movie Stuart…can’t bear to look at.

“Please? I promise I’ll turn it off if it gets too much.”

“Fine… but let me at least get food first.”

Stuart kisses his beloved once again and walks down the stairs just in time to see their father walk through the door.

“Morning Stu! Where’s Stiles?” Greg Stilinski shakes his feet out of sodden winter boots and peels off his coat.

Stuart comes to a halt on the stairs, his eyes flitting back and forth between his newly turned mate upstairs and their sire below. This wasn’t exactly what he had planned, but he would make do with what was in store.

“Still sleeping I think”

“Doesn’t surprise me.”

Stuart watches his father walk through the kitchen and pull out the casserole from the night before. Stiles had made some sort of vegetarian casserole that actually hadn’t been half bad but Stuart never thought that his father would take leftovers.

“I could make breakfast for you if you want dad.”

“Nah thanks kiddo, I’m pulling double today, Mike’s called off… his wife went into labor early last night.”

“Oh, tell him I said hey, I hope everything goes well with the baby.”

“Will do son, now don’t stay in all day.”

The Sheriff proceeds to gather his things back together and head out the door but pauses to give Stuart an affectionate peck on the cheek. Stuart starts, his father hasn’t kissed either of them since they were children. He sniffs quickly to search for any hint of whiskey but fails to detect even the slightest trace.

“Yo…Sta… Where’s breakfast? You manage to burn the kitchen down yet?” Stiles walks out of their bedroom bleary eyed with his hair sticking on end.

“You look like the dog’s breakfast Stiles… late night?” Their father peers over Stuart’s shoulder at his younger son. Stiles smirks as he bounds down the stairs to join them.

“I was out with the Scooby Gang in the Mystery Machine hunting down some creeptastic villains. I think today’s a movie day with hot chocolate.”

Stuart looks back at Stiles and is pleased to see that he’s stolen one of his shirts to wear. He feels a pleasant sensation of warmth building but he can’t act on it until their father leaves.

This is the pain he has dealt with since he knew he loved his twin when they were but children. Stiles smiles gently at him and sets his head against the curve of his neck, saying something to their father but all Stuart can concentrate on is how much he looks like their mother.

When the door closes, Stuart listens for the Crown Victoria to leave before pulling Stiles close and breathing in his scent. Stiles likes to use the same skin cream Erica used before she died. It smells of lemons and citron, not masculine but not yet feminine.

Stiles moves to speak but Stuart quiets him, listening to the beat of their synchronized hearts and the sound of the snow blowing outside. He has the urge to take Stiles and run.

It seems an eternity before either of them move, but when Stuart’s stomach makes a noise of complaint, he knows the silence was too good to last. Stiles just laughs and pokes his stomach.

“Way to ruin the moment.”

Soon they find themselves cooking whatever they can get their hands on that sounds good for breakfast and load it back on to breakfast trays to carry back upstairs to their room, which they then proceed to barricade themselves into.

Stiles it seems had been busy while he was downstairs with their father, he had built a pillow fort… just like he had with their mother…

Stuart doesn’t know if he can put himself through this again… he’d cried every time. Stiles just pulls him close and starts the DVD, twining their fingers together.

He hates this movie… he hates that Susan Sarandon reminds him of his mother, he hates Lymphoma… he hates that Ben is so similar to Stiles and that he was like Anna…he hates hates hates this movie.

And yet at the horse riding scene he feels such a sense of familiarity.

_“There’s a loophole, you can say “never never”, if you mean it enough to say it twice.”_

He can feel tears streaming down his face, but he doesn’t reach for the remote.

_“I’ll remember, always, always.”_

When the movie ends, Stiles is curled about him sobbing as he usually is, but this time he isn’t alone.

“I’ll never, never leave you. Do you understand? Never, never!” Stuart pulls him close kissing away his tears.

“Promise me! Promise me Sta… Promise me you won’t leave me alone…”

“I promise Svi… Always, always.”

 

That night as the Wolf Moon appears high in the sky, Stiles feels the urge to shift crawl tightly over his skin as he steps out into the snowy preserve. He watches his twin in all his naked glory shift into the sleek form of a wolf, his tail high and back hair bristling with pent up energy. As Stiles allows the full Wolf Moon to caress him he tries to relax as his bones shift and his senses become sharper, he knows this is part of the process but the first shift always hurts.

He breathes for the first time after the transformation is complete and can finally understand how Scott and the others feel. The forest is alive even in the dead of Winter. He feels complete for the first time… and he feels at peace.

He howls and he runs.


End file.
